1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an easily assembled inflator, especially to an easily assembled inflator that is easy to be assembled and is not damaged easily during the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
An inflator gives air into sealed objects, such as tires and balls. With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, the conventional portable inflator has a cylinder 91, a piston rod 92, a piston 93, a seal cover 94 and a sleeve 95. The cylinder 91 has an inner space, an opening 911 end, a closed end, a valve 912 and multiple annular grooves 913. The valve 912 is mounted through the closed end. The annular grooves 913 are formed on an inside wall of the cylinder 91 and are formed adjacent to the opening 911. The piston rod 92 is mounted in the cylinder 91. The piston 93 is mounted on an end of the piston rod 92 and is mounted in the cylinder 91. The seal cover 94 is mounted around the piston rod 92 and is mounted to the edge around the opening 911 of the cylinder 91. The seal cover 94 has multiple side flanges 941 formed on an outside wall of the seal cover 94 and engaging with the annular grooves 913 of the cylinder 91. Thus, the seal cover 94 is mounted securely to the cylinder 91. The sleeve 95 is mounted around the edge around the opening 911 of the cylinder 91 and has a top flange 951. The top flange 951 is formed annularly around an inside face of the sleeve 95 and adjacent to a top of the sleeve 95. The top flange 951 is clamped between the edge around the opening 911 and the seal cover 94 to fill up a gap between the cylinder 91 and the seal cover 94. Therefore, the cylinder 91, the piston rod 92, the seal cover 94 and the sleeve 95 are mounted securely and tightly.
However, the sequence of the assembly of the inflator is limited. For example, because the seal cover 94 is moved axially to mount around the piston rod 92 and an outer diameter of the seal cover 94 is bigger than an inner diameter of the piston 93, the seal cover 94 must be mounted on the piston rod 92 before the piston 93 is mounted on the piston rod 92, which causes inconvenience in the assembly. Besides, an outer diameter of the side flange 941 of the seal cover 94 is bigger than an inner diameter of the opening 911 of the cylinder 91. Then the seal cover 94 must be pushed greatly so that the side flanges 941 may deformed and the seal cover 94 is inserted into the cylinder 91. Nevertheless, the seal cover 94 is damaged and broken easily when being pushed. Thus, the high defect rate during production causes the manufacture of the inflator to not be sufficiently profitable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an easily assembled inflator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.